Integrated circuit heat exchangers come in a variety forms and may include fans, heat sinks, liquid-cooled devices, and/or any other device capable of cooling an integrated circuit. One such heat exchanger includes a heat sink including a solid base that is mounted directly above an integrated circuit package with fins extending upwards from the base of the heat sink. In some systems, a fan may be attached to the heat sink to circulate air across the fins.
Further, to facilitate mounting of the base of the heat sink to an associated circuit board, the base is often sized larger than the integrated circuit package. In such case, portions of the base of the heat sink, which extend beyond the periphery of the integrated circuit package, may include holes, or other coupling mechanisms, for allowing the heat sink base to be coupled to the circuit board. Unfortunately, configuring the heat sink base in such manner precludes air from flowing directly upon the integrated circuit package for cooling purposes.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.